Labeling is a tool for marking a protein, cell, or organism of interest and plays a prominent role in many biochemistry, molecular biology and medical diagnostic applications. A variety of different labels have been developed, including radiolabels, chromolabels, fluorescent labels, chemiluminescent labels, etc. However, there is continued interest in the development of new labels. Of particular interest is the development of new protein labels, including chromo- and/or fluorescent protein labels.